


We Took a Nighttime Drive but someone elses point of veiw

by avalina_hallows



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Post-Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, after ennard, post scooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	We Took a Nighttime Drive but someone elses point of veiw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadicusMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadicusMuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Took a Nighttime Drive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250663) by [JadicusMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadicusMuse/pseuds/JadicusMuse). 



It was around 11 at night, sometime in late August of 1989 I think. i was on a road just out of the town and the car i was driveing broke down when a man yelled from his car you alright i closed my hood and i responded Alternator belt snapped the man had said Do you need us to go to town? There’s a tow place not far i say A ride-” i stoped and cleared my throat, “Would be better. This piece of junk’s a rental i kicked not my best moment the man said sure thing Where are you headed? odd but i need a ride i start to walk to the car and say work i than i heard a car horn and the impact i laid face down i had pressed my hands to the pavement as a last attempt to stop myself from making contact with concrete another mans voice frantic said sir are you okay he was reaching for my shoulder i pushed myself up and spat out a broken bloody tooth a woman said Sir? What’s your name? i relpyed mike...shimdit while covering my face the man said Do you need us to take you to the hospital? he reached his hand out “No,” i relpyed and shook my head, helping myself up onto my feet. The man said coldly Are you sure? You don’t look so well...” i relpyed I’m sure, this is my brother and my niece. They can take me.” i gestured towards the girl and her father. There was a long awkward silence before the dad caught on. Yes! We- Ah... We came to help him..." He seemed to be grabbing at straws, "-since his car broke down.” the father agreed. the man relpyed Alright... Erhm...” The man looked at the woman with the baby hesitantly, “We’re... So sorry about hitting you.” Eh. I’ve had worse accidents.” i shrugged and chuckled, stuffing my hands into my pockets.The woman laughed and smiled anxiously, heading back to their truck very fast.  
“Y- You have a good night then.” The man said quickly, hurrying back to the car as well and speeding off before i could say “You too.”  
i looked over at the man again, chuckled, and walked over. I look a bit underdressed i pulled my sleeves halfway down my hand before shaking the mans he said Mike Schmidt you said? I’m Hugh and this my daughter Kate.i looked at kate and gave a smile and relpyed nice to meet you both Are you from around here?” hugh had asked. “Mhm,” i nodded, “Hurricane, Utah born and raised.” Really? With the accent, I never would’ve guessed. Do you want us to take you to the hospital?” hugh asked. i shook my head, “I’m a pretty durable guy, trust me. I’ll be more than fine. I do still need a ride to work if you’re able.” “Absolutely! I have some things in the passenger seat I’ll just have to move-” “No don’t bother, He can sit in the back with me,” kate said, "Kate..." hugh sighed. "I don't mind, really." i laughed, scrunching my shoulders up. “You sure? Kate?” hugh asked kate and then looked at me. i said its fine and hugh asked where i needed to go i told him the old fazbear place And then we both headed to the car, hugh getting in the driver’s side and i getting in on the opposite side of kate. hugh started the car and rolled up the windows, kate picked up a book and we the car was off.i was hopeing they didint notice the smell right away. It smelled like rotting meat.There was a long moment of silence and then kate handed the book to me this startled me slightly, “Pick a random page and read the first one.” she instructed me i did so maybe i can distrat her from the smell flipping through the book. i stopped on a page, cleared my throat, and read aloud, “I got hit in the head with a can of pop today. But it didn’t hurt because it was only a soft drink.” i scoffed, “Where did you get this?” “School,” she said shortly. “She won it for good attendance,” hugh added. “Dad! Shut up!” she groaned. “That’s good! Being on time is important when you’re an adult with a job.” i objected to her embarrassment, “You want to make money, right?” “I do. Now read another pun!” she demanded, tapping the book. a bit bossy “Hm okay…” i skimmed the page, running my finger along with the words, , “A man went to a fancy restaurant, they asked him if he had reservations. He laughed and said, “No. I’m confident I want to eat here”.” “Ha! I guess there are some funny jokes in that book, Kate!” my driver laughed. “You just like dad jokes!” kate rolled her eyes “I am a dad, aren’t I?” hugh looked back at me in the rearview mirror. “Oh here’s a good one:” i said, “What's the difference between a poorly-” “Attire.” i laughed. It’s hot.” kate announced loudly, leaning over me and rolling down the window. she pressed her hand into Mys face and making sure to 'accidentally' peel off the bandaid. ( I cringed as she did And you couldn’t have used your side’s window, Kate?” My hugh groaned, “Sorry Mike.” i must have looked panicked, “It’s ah- It’s fine don’t even worry about it.” I frantically looked on the seat for the bandaid,i grabbed the bandaid, plastered it back onto the hole. “Here we are. Good ol Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza.” hugh said in a caricatured, happy tone. Thanks so much, I would've been late if not for you. Have a great night both of you, stay safe!” i waved as i exited the car. "You too!" hugh waved back


End file.
